


Of Kings and Queens

by ForeverSecrets



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, F/M, Let's Play, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: Her eyes sparkling blue and grey have seen through his darkest days.Her smile charming and bright have brought rallied men to fight.Her laugh sweet and kind has left her past behind.Now his Queen she rules by the Mad King's side with her own goals in mind but she will not follow in her parents' footsteps.She had her own goals and dreams but she intends to bring him along to fulfill them, whether he approves or not.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my original post for this story. My best friend and I had been writing this together but our friendship came to an abrupt end a few weeks ago and I couldn't keep the storyline she had helped me develop. It was too difficult so I took the story down until I could rewrite it with only my original ideas and characters, everything she had added to this story had been removed so that she may create her own if she wishes and so I can write this story that keeps playing in my head without thinking about her.

The Isle was surrounded by ocean, that’s all the eye could see from the shores. Beyond the shore of the relatively small land mass was a vast forest with thick trees and a large canopy that consumed the Kingdom, sunlight rarely broke through the leaves of the high trees. It was a nice enough place to live, small population, a vastness of solitude, free from invasion and war. No one wanted to spend a week on a ship to conquer a land with nothing to offer the outside world. The downside of being a citizen of The Isle was the thick humidity and the isolation with no way to combat corrupt authorities. The people were forced to accept the reality of whatever ruler held the throne.

 

Our story begins with the ending of a rebellion and the birth of a royal princess. 

 

King Maxwell had tired of his Queen who had yet to provide him with any children so she set in motion a series of events to have Queen Penelope assassinated. His plan was to ‘moan’ his wife’s death for the appropriate amount of time then proceed to have every unwed woman brought to the castle. He would then lay with each woman until one became pregnant, that women would become Queen Consort of The Isle. Penelope was beloved by all the people, it wasn’t long until the plot had been revealed. She used her social skills and manipulation to rally the people to her side, she refused to just sit by and allow her husband to murder her. Her power and her influence reached far and wide as a rebellion began in her name, led by her husbands' loyal guard. A young nineteen-year-old, Alder, rose against the King and stage a coupe.

 

Alder earned the adoration of the people in the way he handled the rebellion and defended the Queen at every turn. He sought people’s opinions, rallied support, and became the people's choice to replace the corrupt King. Such a rebellion against the monarchy had never before taken place in The Isle, no one had thought it could be done until everyone wanted it to succeed. Alder earned their love when he spared King Maxwell’s life, he opted to instead allow him to live out his days in exile-never would he be allowed to return to The Isle. Anyone else would have feared vengeance but Maxwell was a middle-aged man who couldn’t usurper the throne alone and no one would take up his cause. 

 

Alder was made King before Maxwell’s ship left port. Laying the charm on thick for his people by making Penelope his wife. Penelope had her marriage overturned and accepted Alder’s request thinking their mutual respect for one another would allow their marriage to survive on friendship alone. Penelope wasn’t foolish enough to think she could love Alder not when she still loved her previous husband, despite his poor choices, but she thought they’d at least become friends. A marriage based on friendship could lead to peaceful reign side by side as they ruled and raised children. She was wrong to have ever trusted Alder.

 

The morning after they were married she awoke to find their bed vacant apart from her and her new husband already scheming. His own agenda already being devised. He wanted women removed from any position of power starting with herself. He removed her power-making her nothing more than a figurehead, discredited her influence, and made her seem weak. His silver tongue led the people to believe their Queen had over-exerted herself during the rebellion and was now sickly. They idolized him for taking on Penelope’s responsibilities while still maintaining his own, he could do no wrong in their eyes. It took no time at all for Penelope to learn the man behind the act. 

 

Alder was a greedy man who wanted all the power he could obtain. He despised women of all ages, actively seeking to diminish any power they held and remove all aspects of life other than raising children. Something made her believe that he would even prefer that a man raised the children over a woman. He cared for no one but himself but his acting and the skills with the blade kept him on the throne. He never caused her harm, he left her to herself mostly, unless the situation called for their union. To the people, he appeared as the doting husband eager to expand the royal family but behind closed doors, he was a bored man trying to impregnate his wife. 

 

When their first child was born female, Penelope almost wept, almost. She still had enough fight to raise her daughter right, teach her kindness so one day she’d be a pure ruler the people deserved. Daevaris had been born perfectly healthy, a crowned princess from the moment she left her mother's womb-future Queen of The Isle. Alder ignored her gender, he bonded to her like a father shoulder and Penelope though there might be hope in saving his discriminatory ways of thinking. He took Daevaris hunting, taught her history and geography, educated her in the way of the world, anything he could think of. The little girl adored her Lord Father and Penelope thought Daevaris was changing Alder into a better man. She began to believe the pure heart of their innocent daughter had changed her husband but again she was left mistaken. 

 

When Daevaris was thirteen, Penelope bore twin sons and Alder was quick to forget about his first born child. Alder viewed Daevaris with scorn and disapproval though she strived for his pride day after day, all Alder could see was Mason and William. Daevaris loved her brothers, loved her mother but the day her father named William his successor and took her crown from her she began to see her father’s truth. She learned to hate the man she once called father, saw everything wrong with him, and spat his memory. Her only confidant-her dear mother who inspired Daevaris to train and grow-become her own hero to usurper her father. She became skilled in hand-to-hand combat, proficient with dagger and throwing blades. She studied hard, concentrating on history and law to better rule, she believed if you didn’t comprehend history you were destined to repeat it. Daevaris recognized she wouldn’t be as good a person as her mother but she vowed to never be similar to her father. 

 

As she approached her twentieth birthday, Alder recognized her as a threat to the throne. The people were ready for her rule, many had met her several times throughout her development from toddler to woman and labeled her as the perfect combination of both her parents. Alder refused to allow her rule and sought out potential marriages that would keep her as far away from his crown as possible, he didn’t care if he’d have to marry her to a man of a lesser station. His efforts ceased when an offer crossed his desk that he couldn’t possibly refuse. 

 

The Kingdom of Achievement City was currently expanding, it was already one of the largest, with vast resources and high volumes of support, but it was growing nonetheless. They had written to him seeking an alliance in the form of a marriage, which wasn’t unheard of but for the largest kingdom to ally with the smallest was odd. A woman of The Isle would be forced to marry the feared Mad King, the women had to be of high social standing and well versed in persuasion and seduction. They needed someone who could soften the people's opinion of the Mad King and relax the tension that had loomed over the kingdom since Ryan had taken the throne. He’d earned the crown through bloodshed that still stained his reputation, his methods of accomplishing tasks had been less than savory. His council had made stressed marriage as the utmost of importance, the sooner the people grew comfortable the better everyone would be. Alder had responded in the affirmative, agreeing to sell his own daughter-a princess who’d been known to charm anyone-to a man known for his malicious intent.

 

To say Penelope and Daevaris had been less than pleased would have been an understatement, Penelope had to practically lock Daevaris in manacles when they discovered the news. She wanted to be the one to bring an end to her father’s life for all the misery he’d brought her, for everything she’d ever done to win his affections, she wanted him gone. Penelope had managed to calm her daughter and show her what a wonderous opportunity this was for them. Penelope explained to her daughter how men worked, told her if she played her cards right she would be able to convince her husband to remove Alder from the throne. 

 

Penelope sought outside help, she had an old friend who still ran a brothel to teach Daevaris how to please a man and use her body to manipulate others. Merle was a middle-aged woman who’d befriended Penelope when she worked in the castle tending to the royal guard's needs, she’d been in this profession for twenty plus years by the time she met Daevaris. Merle’s husband, Hollis had once been a guard for the previous king when Alder took the throne Hollis retired to marry Merle and help run her brothel. It was the perfect example of everything Alder despised, a woman holding all the power. The three of them taught Daevaris how to befriend and charm, seduce and manipulate-whatever it took to make the Mad King due to her bidding. 

  
_ ‘Whatever it takes to murder your father.’  _ Those words constantly echoed by her mother and in her mind, over the year it took for the marriage negotiations to take place. The mantra became almost like a prayer to Daevaris until that’s all she strived for in life, she was going to remove Alder from power by taking advantage of the marriage he was forcing her into. 


	2. The Mad King

Daevaris had never left the shores of her home, her feet had only ever left the ground to swim in a ravine near the castle walls. Setting sail had been one of the more difficult tasks she’d ever endured, the swaying of the ship, the uncertainty of what lies beneath the wooden ship, all plagued her. The crew of the ship quickly caught on to the princess’ seasickness, doing anything they could to make her comfortable during the week-long voyage but there still wasn’t much they could do. For most of the week, she remained in bed to try and ease the churning in her stomach as nausea had her becoming well acquainted with the bucket by her bedside. The only thing that kept her hopeful was her family back home, her mother and her brothers. Her poor brother Mason was her beacon of light, he had clung to her in a tight hug begging her not to leave-not to leave him. Penelope had to physically remove Mason from Daevaris’ legs as he wept for his sister. William, on the other hand, hadn’t cared as much, he’d simply waved her goodbye and stood aside from their father wishing him well during the journey. William was the only child who seemed to mean anything to Alder anymore, he’d raised him exactly in his own image to ensure his goals would live past himself.

 

The twins were only seven but Alder had wasted no time sinking his fangs into William and the boy had been emotionless since. No one knew what Alder had done to the young prince but no one was foolish enough to ask. The castle staff had witnessed Alder’s violent punishments of Daevaris enough times to fear his wrath. Daevaris remembered a time when she and the twins used to play well together-when William loved his family, not just Alder. This was back before Alder had dared to lay a hand on anyone in anger, much had changed since then. She shivered as the memory of her father with his whip surfaced in her mind. 

 

“Just a few more hours,” she whispered to herself.

 

They docked in the outskirts of Achievement City, a battalion of soldiers had been waiting to escort them to the castle. Alder had been a little agitated when the soldiers doted on Daevaris before himself, showing her to a horse and helping her to sit astride. Her father had even had to ride further back in the battalion then she, as the woman marrying their King she’d been positioned in the front surrounded by the best of the best. From the docks to the castle, it had taken almost a full days ride. They arrived thoroughly exhausted, covered in sweat, and hungry, and just like before a large group of people were waiting for their arrival. Castle employees were quick retrieve the luggage she’d come with and usher her towards her temporary abode. She bathed, had a small meal, and collapsed on the bed sore and exhausted. 

 

When she stirred awake she was greeted by the pleasant smell of sweet fruits and strong coffee, she opened her eyes eagerly and found a tray of food on her bedside table and a folded up note. She ignored the note, for now, more interested in the strong beverage she rarely got back home, coffee beans were rare and usually needed to be imported so coffee had strict regulations. She took a sip and black liquid had her recoiling at how strong it was, she doctored it with sugar until it was more sweet than bitter. After perfecting her coffee she gobbled down the fruit salad that had been brought on the tray and read the note.

 

_ 9:00 Dress fitting with the seamstress _

_ 10:30 Tour of the castle  _

_ 12:00 lunch in the study _

_ 2:15 Introductions to the royal council _

_ 3:00 Meeting with prep team _

_ 3:30 Introduction to the Queen’s Guard _

_ 6:00 Dinner with the King in his chambers _

 

Just reading over her schedule for today had already exhausted her, she’d have to win over so many people today. She thought she’d at least have one day of peace before she was married and began to play her role. Her mind kept focusing on her last activity for the day, she assumed dinner was a private event for the two of them and she wasn’t looking forward to it. 

 

At nine she was poked and prodded by a kind old lady who lived in the capital of the Kingdom and ran her own clothing stall. She was apparently the most desired seamstress in the kingdom despite how slow she moved. She ended up being half an hour late for her tour of the expansive castle grounds but they did manage to get her through the tour in enough time that she arrived on time to have lunch with her father. 

 

“How was the fitting this morning?” he asked casually like they spoke on good terms frequently. She assumed since they were being watched he was trying to appear as the doting father, regardless of her feelings towards him she complied. There was no use in the castle employees learning there was discord in the royal family of The Isle. 

 

“It went well, the seamstress was very kind and allowed me to choose any of her finest gowns that I wanted.” she smiled sweetly at her father and took a deep drink of water. 

 

“I’m sad I won’t get to see it,” he said softly.

 

“You’re not staying for the wedding?” she lost control of herself for a moment and everyone saw her genuine surprise, but it wasn’t negative nor positive so she didn’t chasitized herself too much for it. 

 

“Unfortunately, your brothers are too young to handle the kingdom alone and Jaris isn’t used to managing things for extended periods of time. I am set to sail home tomorrow morning.” 

 

Jaris was a muscular man with a manipulative mind that had befriended Alder around the time Daevaris was ten years old. His green eyes, blonde hair, and tanned skin made him exotic and well desired but to this day he remained unmarried. His closeness to Alder and his refusal to take a wife led many to believe that Jaris and Alder had begun an affair that continued to this day. 

 

“I was hoping we could dance tomorrow.” she lied, Alder could see what she was doing and was reassured that she’d finally learned her place in this world. Following a man's lead to accomplish his goals.

 

“I promise to make it up to you.” he rose from the table and walked over to his daughter, wrapping his arms around her to appear affectionate. He whispered a threat into her ear instead, “Make him happy or i will make you suffer.” He kissed her forehead and then he was gone. 

 

She sat for a minute trying to compose herself in the guise of finishing her meal, she was unbelievably happy her father wouldn’t be at the wedding but that also meant she’d be alone. Alone with absolute strangers, no one she knew from back home would be attending, her family not even represented in the crowd as she pledged her life to a strange man. 

 

The Royal Council was just as arrogant and uptight as her father’s council back home but she assumed all councils behaved this way. She figured she’d eventually have to befriend a few of them but she played the part of an overwhelmed bride to cut there visit short. Her prep team for the wedding was far too energetic and full of ideas on how to style her hair and do her makeup. They were so positive and sweet she couldn’t help but think they were hiding something, no one was that nice. Meeting her six guards was the least stressful event of the day, they were perfectly composed as they introduced themselves and informed her of the rotating schedules they’d put in place to keep her safe. 

  
  
  


She stood in front of the door to the Kings’ chambers, she’d worn a navy blue floor length gown with a halter top that kept everything modest and tasteful. One of the prep team had informed her that the King preferred the color blue but the navy color was the closest she had. She was nervous and not ready to face him yet, if she was being honest she was afraid. She’d heard countless rumors about him and none of them were positive but she wasn’t one to judge a book by its cover. Composing herself she sighed and knocked on the door. A deep masculine voice beckoned her inside, she pushed open the door and entered timidly. 

 

Her senses worked all at once, the smell of the seasoned chicken paired with the red wine made her stomach growl, the silence of the room only broken by the clicking of her heels, his room was illuminated brightly compared to the dim hall she’d just left. He motioned for her to sit on the opposite end of the table from him so they could begin their meal. She sat down and finally looked to him.

 

He had an average build but seemed to be taller than most men she’d met, he wore his crown and casual clothes. His sandy brown hair looked soft and for the most part, it seemed to be obedient to his styling methods. He had blue eyes that rivaled her own, however, his were much more intense than she believed her own to be. Meeting his eyes she could understand why people would fear him before ever getting to know the man behind the power. His face, from what she could tell but he had some well maintained scruff coating his lower face. His expression didn’t seem mad or unkind but his aura screamed authority as he sat across from her, eyes on her. He gestured to the food and began to eat his own, she obeyed, following his led. They ate in silence, for her it was uncomfortable but she tried her hardest not to show it, he seemed perfectly fine. He just watched her as they partook of their meal, it was almost like he was studying her or trying to make her fidget in fear. When the meal finally ended he continued to stare at her before finally speaking.

 

“What have you heard of me?” he took a drink from his goblet as he waited for her answer.

 

She was tempted to lie to him but his intense gaze made her believe he would appreciate a no-nonsense response. 

 

“I’ve heard you’ve murdered thousands, most to gain the throne but many of those lives could have been spared if you didn’t enjoy the bloodlust of killing. You enjoy killing as if it were a sport.”

 

“There’s more you’ve heard that you aren’t saying.” He leaned in slightly, narrowing his eyes, she shifted then, not wanting to think or admit the other things she heard.

 

“I’ve been told you are a harsh lover, no women can fulfill your desires so you lie with animals to satisfy your needs.”

 

He let out a hardy laugh but he didn’t deny anything she had previously stated. Was he trying to frighten her? It was too late to scare her out of the marriage, her father and her had both signed the marital contract during lunch, there was no way she could get out of it now even if she wanted to. 

 

“If you believe this, why agree to be my wife?”

 

“I have my reasons-most of them are selfish to be honest, but not all of them are.”

 

“Did daddy tell you to say that?” he challenged.

 

“My relationship with my Lord Father is not an open discussion topic.” her tone wasn’t harsh but she didn’t hide her distaste for the topic. 

 

He rose his eyebrows at her tone, perhaps she did have a spine if she was willing to risk his wrath to stand up for herself. He was curious to the reasons for why she was here, why her father was a sensitive topic and various other things but he was respectful of her wishes and moved on. 

 

“Have you ever layen with a man?” he smirked when her jaw dropped in disbelief, sadly she was quick to regain herself.

 

“No i haven’t but i am not inexperienced in matters of the flesh. I’ve had lovers but given my position and the laws of my homeland i have never given away my maidenhead.”

 

“How experienced could you possibly be then?” he teased. 

 

Merle’s knowledge resonated within her mind,  _ ‘be confident and sure even if you second guess yourself. Never be ashamed of your sexuality. Take control when necessary.’  _ King Ryan was a little wry when her reaction to his taunting was a sly smile as she gracefully rose from her chair and made her way towards him. She kneeled before him and looked up at him with the innocent eyes of youth but a devious smile on her lips as she kneeled submissively before him. 

 

“Allow me to show you?”

 

He should have said no, but this sudden change in behavior and the playful look in her eyes had him intrigued and silent. She rubbed his clothed thighs but did nothing more to coax him into agreeing.

 

  
“If i am being too forward, i apologize. As you will be my husband soon i only though such activities should be acceptable. I have a lot to learn about you and your preferences if i am going to perform well enough to meet you needs.” She ended her sentence with a teasing tone. 

 

He snorted at her tone but nodded nonetheless, entranced by what she was offering. She smiled wickedly and went to work, flipping his kilt up and exposing him to the cool night air. He wasn’t expecting her to be so confident nor did he think she’d have any idea what to do, he’d called her bluff and she proved him wrong. She knew exactly what she was doing, her mouth moved around him like she’d done this thousands of times while her right hand followed the trail she’d made with her tongue, her left hand tending to his testciles. 

 

When he’d invited her to dinner, he hadn’t been baiting her, he just wanted to make sure she was agreeable to the marriage and terms of the contract. He refused to take consent away from anyone, especially the women he’d call wife-fuck whatever the council said. He’d also wanted to discover her motives behind her agreement, wanted to ensure she wasn’t going to make a power move to overthrow him and take the kingdom for herself. She didn’t seem to have any ill intent towards him or his people though she’d already admitted to having her own agenda, he didn’t think it would bring negative to his rule. 

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when she changed her angle and took as much of him in her mouth as she could. Her movements became more sure and aggressive as she felt and heard his positive responses to her actions, he wasn’t aware he’d made any noise until she looked up at him with a victorious glint in her eyes. She moved her left hand to grab his own and place it atop her head as she bobbed up and down on him. She entwined his hand in her hair and let him set the pace, giving over control-the illusion of control to him while still maintaining the real power. She looked back up to him and challenged him with her eyes, bringing him to his climax. When he released she didn’t pull away, she took as much as she could to further prove her point. 

 

While he came down from his high she set to work cleaning them both up, she grabbed a cloth from the table and wiped herself off first and then proceeded to clean him up. He watched her as she cleaned him off and recovered him with his kilt. She rose from her knees and sat on top of the table in front of him, waiting for his response suddenly worried she’d made a mistake. 

 

“Where did you learn that?” he said calmly now that he was relaxed and aware. 

 

“I told you i’ve had lovers … mother also thought it’d be a good idea if learned to please men from professionals.” 

 

“You were not what i was expecting.” he confessed.

 

“Because i’m a princess?” she teased. “I was raised by two of the most adored people in the kingdom, i would be a failure to my parents legacy if i couldn’t excel in pleasing people.” she winked at him and stood. 

 

“Daevaris,” he said softly and reached out for her hand. “I am aware of your parents marital states and i understand we haven’t known each other-”

 

“Your point?” she turned serious again, he was quickly discovering that her family was always going to be a sensitive topic. 

 

“I just want you to feel comfortable her and around me, and know that i will keep you safe regardless of our relation.” she squeezed his hand and he saw her fight back some deep seeded emotion. 

 

“I will not follow in their footsteps … I will try to make our relationship as balanced and agreeable as possible.”

 

With that she left the room, he watched her go. 


	3. The Wedding

She was woken early by castle servants to prepare for the day. No expenses were spared for the grand event, they wanted a spectacle and they’d received one. The room she was ushered into was draped in cloth and jewels at every angle, all of it at her disposal to prepare for the ceremony. 

 

She wasn't prepared for all the questions her prep team had regarding her appearance and honestly, she was overwhelmed. She'd managed to get a moment of reprieve during her bath. She took as long as she possibly could, knowing the remainder of the day would be surrounded by strangers. she wanted to have at moment of peace before she sold her soul to a new kingdom. 

 

She was still going to try her damndest to have Alder removed from the throne but she would never be the queen of the Isle, not after today. She would save her homeland and place Mason on the throne. No one here would approve of the order she had her priorities set in but at this point, she didn't care. 

 

She ran her hand over her gown and looked at her options for jewelry. They all were meant to make a statement, rich, powerful, and pampered life that this marriage would be. Despite the image she was supposed to pose, she'd choose a simple gown. But the way she wore the fine fabric made her glisten beneath the setting sun. It was strapless little thing that hugged her chest and fanned out at the waist. It was decorated in elegant patterns of lace that flowed to her ankles. Her hair was wound in loose curls and left down- even though she'd demanded it to be off her neck. Jewels were expertly pinned to draw attention to the softness of her hair. She didn't budge on makeup, she hated wearing it-it only made you appear older-they didn't fight her there. 

 

The demeanor between the servants and the guards were vastly different where it pertained to her. While the servants had wanted to make her feel beautiful, the guards made her feel as if she was heading to her own execution. 

 

Sigils of Alder and the Mad King decorated the halls and tapestries as she walked ever closer. Attendees filled the hall, curious to learn if their Queen-to-be was a willing participant or if she'd weep at the altar. She took a deep breath and looked down the aisle to her future. 

 

The King stood in formal armor, more for appearance than protection, his hand outstretched to her. His smile was arrogant as he stood proud and regal waiting for her, but his eyes… there was a softness. As if he understood all her woes and fears and would help guide her through them. She trembled but was able to muster a warm smile as she reached out to clasp his hand. He led her to the priest who waited silently in orange and purple robes, his face masked by the shadow. The both kneeled before the orange and purple man and bowed their heads as he mumbled in a language long forgotten to Daevaris, she understood not a word but she remained silent. 

 

An intense ringing in her ears blocked out any noise, she watched King Ryan’s lips moved and she followed suit hoping she didn’t sound pathetic. She thought of home, her people and the promises she made to herself on their behalf, her mother and brothers, anything positive to keep herself from anxiety. The happy thoughts brought a genuine smile to her face, some of the attendees thought was due to the Mad King. If this young girl could be so easily won over by their bloodthirsty King then perhaps there was more to the man than they had thought. Her cheeks were flushed, her white teeth sparkled through her smile as the King kissed her for all to see. They turned together and exited the hall, heading for the ballroom, everyone would be there when they arrived but Ryan pulled her aside.

 

“How are you holding up?” he asked her softly.

 

“My head is spinning but I will be alright.”

 

“For the next few hours, we will be watched, tested, everyone is going to try to provoke or manipulate you-”

 

“Maybe you’ve forgotten but I grew up around these vipers, I know how to maneuver through the nest. Do you, my King?”

 

He said nothing, in truth he hadn’t been in this game nearly as long as she had. She’d been born into this but he’d stolen this life, no amount of time would equate to her natural born instincts in this matter. Together they entered the ballroom where people danced and chatted and feasted but all eyes found them either discreetly or without shame. He moved her towards the guests all waiting to offer congratulations and whispers in her ear.

 

“You’ve done well thus far.”

 

“I recall a similar statement last night.” she teased him. When she looked upon his face his eyes had darkened slightly and his cheeks had tinted to a faint pink color. “I hope you continue this cadence after tonight as well.”

 

“Daevaris,” he warned with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. She only laughed at him and pulled him towards the long line of people. Alder had left in the early hours of the morning leaving Daevaris amongst strangers, while she easily wooed them she stayed close to Ryan, the closest thing she had to something familiar. Hell, she was in her own home and still, she didn’t know where anything was. 

 

Many had attended but not many were brave enough to approach the Mad King and his foreign bride. That being said, she was still introduced to countless people with varying titles and status but she’d forgotten a majority the moment they stepped away from her. Each seemed to want something from her, whether it be her favor or something more tangible she didn’t care, they would win nothing from her. 

 

“Wine?” a waiter offered but she refused. 

 

She looked to her husband who had not been offered a single drink all night. She wondered if alcohol made him as ill as it did her, she drank socially typically but the taste and after effects really weren’t worth it. He noticed her staring and gave her a sideways smile, the women he had been with speaking either didn’t notice or didn’t care that his attention had shifted away from them. 

 

“Excuse us.” Ryan nodded to the women and began to lead Daevaris away. “Care to dance?”

 

“Um …” she paused, her hesitation sent a wondrous smile to his face.

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know how to dance.” he teased causing a pink blush to bloom across her face in embarrassment.

 

“My father wanted sons. When I should have been learning to dance I was instead learning to set snares and hunt game.”

 

“Come on, I will teach you. Just follow my lead.” he pulled her to the dancefloor. 

 

“No, please. I really don’t want to break any of your toes.”

 

“To harm the King is treason.” he joked, when he felt her stiffen he pulled her to his chest and whispered in her ear. “You’ll be fine, i won’t let you fail.”

 

“I’m going to embarrass us.” she hissed in desperation. To the crowd, it looked like playful banter instead of the reluctance it really was. “I can’t earn the peoples love if i break the King and trip all over myself.”

 

“You worry too much, Daevaris. Relax and trust me.” he slowly began to sway them to the music, all eyes on them, she followed his lead. “If what you said last night is true, we need to learn to be honest with one another.”

 

He could feel her trembling but her nod of agreement was enough of a victory for him. He moved slowly for her, guiding her movements while whispering the next movement to her before. With minimum injury to his person, as others joined them on the dancefloor, attentions shifted and she was finally able to relax even if just a little. When she finally meet his gaze she had a slight pout, it reminded him of how young she truly was, how naive to the real world her inexperience made her. 

 

“If I’m honest with you,” she started with a sigh. “I’d much rather endure dreary council meetings than dance. It might be fun if I knew what I was doing but just following your lead-”

 

“So, my young bride dislikes giving up control.” he teased.

 

“In most things, yes. Part of my upbringing i suppose but I promise you there are situations where I don’t mind at all.” he picked up her suggestive tone and tried not to think of all the implications. 

 

“I guess we shall see in an hour or so.” 

 

“How many will attend the viewing?” she inquired now serious. He noticed she’d tensed up again. ‘ _ Not an exhibitionist then _ ’ he thought relieved. 

 

“Two, a member from my council and the priest. That is all that are legally required to attend, i specifically asked for minimal viewers.”

 

“Thank you.” she breathed out letting her body relax.

 

“I can have the physician prepare-”

 

“No, i will be fine.”

 

“Very well.”

 

An odd silence enveloped them after that, both uncertain and focused on the viewing ceremony. She hadn’t seemed too worried yesterday as she’d brought him pleasure but now she didn’t seem to be consenting. He refused to force himself on her, if she said no he’d cease but the viewing was necessary to complete their marriage. 

 

When he met her for the ceremony she was prepared for him, nude in his bed. When it came to sexual interactions she always appeared confident but he suspected that had to do with the Madame her mother had hired to teach her. He tried to be gentle and accommodating for her but sometime during it all, she seemed to coax him into taking what he wanted without regard for herself and … she seemed to enjoy it. Afterward, he heard the men leave but she was quick to sleep. He watched her, she appeared so fragile in her sleep a delicate smile on her face her hair disheveled. He laid down besides her but made no attempt to touch her, they were still trying to figure things out and he didn’t want to push his luck. The moment he got comfortable she moved to him in her sleep so she laid her head on top of his bare chest. A warm smile tugged at his lips and he wrapped an arm around her before falling asleep. 


	4. The Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my long absence on all my stories, my life kind of blew up recently and I have been struggling to find the motivation to write through all the stress. I have the next chapters for The Fourth Wall done and I've decided to delete Diametrically Opposed since that story I with a friend I no longer have but i have started a new GTA fic a woman am working on in exchange.

The morning after she woke with a soreness between her legs unlike any she’d ever felt. It’s wasn’t exactly painful but it was definitely uncomfortable when she shifted. Merle and her mother had warned her that aftercare was important, that sometimes pain was a good thing but it still needed tending, she understood that now. She opened her eyes and rolled on her side with intentions of greeting her husband but found the bed beside herself vacant. She quickly sat up, cringing slightly at the movement, she surveyed the room to discover an intruder. He sat by the fireplace watching her every movement, his brown eyes held humor. He wore grey trousers and a white blouse, he did not at all look like he belonged here.

 

She discreetly moved her hand under the pillow to reach for the knife she had stowed there in the night, Ryan hadn’t questioned it. When he’d watched her do it they knew, both of them had witnessed assassination attempts before. If a knife under her pillow helped her to feel more comfortable so be it, he understood and kept weapons in his own bedside table. Her eyes went wide in fear as she realized the blade was no longer in the bed. 

 

“What is our young Queen doing with a weapon in her bed?” the man asked as he held her knife out for all to see.

 

“I’m not yet Queen.”

 

“You are wife to the King-the coronation is more a reason to throw a party than to actually crown a monarch.” 

 

“Well I obviously wasn’t going to kill the King, he would be dead by now. So tell me, what do you think it is for?” 

 

“I think our young Queen already realizes the dangers that plague this realm,” she stiffened thinking that he must have done away with the guards, no one was coming to her aide. “I think our young Queen seek reassurance only the sharp edge of the blade can offer.” 

 

“Perhaps I keep it for when strangers materialized in my bed chambers.”

 

The man laughed a full laugh at her response as if her violent threat was coming from the mouth of a baby. Daevaris’ adrenaline was rising, the longer the stranger remained the more threatened she felt. He had all the power here, he had her weapon and she had no idea how long he’d been watching her sleep. He stood up and made his way towards the bed but she refused to show how afraid she was. The tension in the air was so thick you could slice it as he came and stood beside the bed. He placed her blade on the nightstand as well as a vial filled with a sky blue liquid. 

 

“The King asked that I give you something for the pain, he thought you’d need it given last nights events and all the riding you will be doing.” he winked implying the horse ride she was to take wasn’t the only riding she’d be doing. 

 

“I will not drink that, I don’t know you and considering our introduction just now I have no reason to trust you.”

 

He was surprised by her response he’d thought she’d accept it immediately or result to violence but she had a wise head on her shoulders. 

 

“Then why not throw the vial in my face?”

 

“Because I do not know you,” she emphasized each word. “You could be telling the truth, that my husband sent you and if you are I do not wish to make you an enemy. However, until I have solid evidence of your identity I will not accept anything you offer, say, or do.”

 

“Ryan said I’d like you.” he smiled approvingly at her. “I’m Jeremy, the court mage. I was also the one to marry you to the King last night,” he said absentmindedly as he left the room. With the potential threat gone, she relaxed and prepared for the Wedding Tour. 

 

* * *

  
  


“How long could it possibly take for a woman to dress?” Councilmen Henrick grumbled. 

 

Ryan remained silent as they complained, they had only been waiting for maybe fifteen minutes, twenty at most. He didn’t want to wake her this morning, not after the exhaustion of yesterday, he wanted her to be able to sleep as much as possible. He’d been careful when getting out of bed to avoid disturbing her, he’d began the preparations early so that by the time she’d wake up they would be ready to go. It wasn’t too cold out, the sun was already rising but it’s rays were kind as to not bring out too much heat. The King, a few of his councilmen, and the guards who’d be joining the tour loitered outside the grand entrance of the castle. While the King and the guards needed to be there the councilmen where here due to formality, they would see them offer but not be accompanying them. His council would handle matters until his and Daevaris’ returned in six days. 

 

“Why are we doing this? It’s an outdated tradition that has long been forgotten.” one of the guards inquired to another.

 

“Because the Queen has asked us to,” Ryan snapped. “Also, it's a tradition we should have never abandoned.”

 

“Well, if she’d set on this blasted trip should she not be here?!” Councilwoman Lenix snapped again.

 

“I’m here!” her voice sounded from the top of the stairs she began to run down. “Sorry i kept you waiting, someone packed dresses and finery instead of riding clothes.”

 

“Because that isn’t appropriate! What are you wearing?” Henrick barked at her. 

 

“Councilmen Henrick was it?” she asked cooly as she came to stand in front of the man. “Do you think it wise for a married woman to reveal herself immodestly to all the people of the Kingdom? For how could a women possibly ride comfortably and modestly in the voluminous gowns that you’d have me wear?”

 

The older man bristled but did not further dig his hole with a response, he simply bowed and mumbled an apology to his Queen. She smirked and approached her husband, she gently kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

 

“Am i really underdressed?”

 

He examined her, trousers and a blouse, her hair tied up and riding boots on her feet, he could find no fault. She should be allowed to be comfortable during this ride just as much as anyone else, even more so considering the soreness, she must be experiencing now. 

 

“I don’t see anything wrong.”

 

He helped her up onto an anxious looking horse, she adjusted herself and leaned down to whisper in the horses ear. Her soft, low reassurances had the tough steed relaxing into her touch. Ryan watched with a smile on his lip. 

 

“My wedding gift to you.”

 

“His name?” she turned her bright smile on him.

 

“That is for you to decide.”

 

* * *

  
  


The first day of riding took them through three villages of varying sizes but all were surprised to see their monarchs. In the smallest village they were able to meet each villager but only in that one village. She spoke with the people, her husband stiff as board and silent besides her the whole time. He said nothing unless he was spoken to making him hard to approach and intimidating. But they easily fell in love with their Queen, she was all smiles and seemed legitimately concerned for their well being. She put on a good show, the hard part was making Ryan seem approachable. She would gently touch his arm and try to include him in whatever conversation was taking place and he would participate as best he could. When he’d get too passionate about a subject the people would back off, she’d wrap her arms around him or place herself in his arms to make his passion a good thing. He played along but she could tell something didn’t seem right. To see a man known for his violence behave so affectionate and gentle with a women he appeared to love made them believe there was more to than King they originally believed. 

 

As the sun fell and the moon rose they setup camp between towns, a colony of tents and several campfires to light the darkening night. Daevaris and Ryan ate alone in front of their tent, absolute silence between the two of them. The tension was thick, but she was ignorant to what she had done so she remained silent. Instead of talking about it, she instead tried to seduce him into bed which only seemed to further his displeasure towards her. 

 

“What have i done to upset you?” She asked as she sat nude on the furs, she was embarrassed and ashamed by his rejection by how forward she forced herself to be. 

 

“I am not accustomed to, nor do i approve of all the public affection you’ve been forcing upon me.”

 

“I had to do something to make you less frightening.” she defended, rising onto her knees.

 

“And throwing yourself at me was the only way to accomplish that?! Do you have no self-respect?” 

 

The moment the words left his mouth he regretted it, he tried to stop them from completely slipping from his lips. The utter hurt and shame that passed over her face made him realize how terrible a mistake he had made. She looked on the verge of tears but then a blank mask slammed up as did her walls, he’d lost her trust. 

 

“I will find another way to make the people adore you like I do.” she put on a smile, her tone was sweet as can be. He would have believed it had he not just insulted her, she was a good actor even if he wanted to believe. 

 

She threw on a robe and exited the tent, he should have stopped her and apologized immediately but he didn’t. He was being ridiculous, she was trying her hardest to make him appear likeable to the people and already she had made more progress in one day than he had in two years. In his defense, all this was new to him, he had never been one for PDA even in his younger years when his men and him would dabble with tavern girls. After she had been gone for sometime he assumed she wasn’t going to come back until he vacated and he could understand that so he went to talk with some of the men. 

 

* * *

 

 

When she returned the candles were burning but the King had been gone for a while, she’d seen him talking to the leader of his Kingsguard about twenty minutes ago and decided she should fall asleep before he returned. Still hurt by his comment earlier she found sleep evading her, tossing and turning hoping her eyes would close and her mind would power down. Frustration was overcoming her and she knew it would be a night of restless sleep, all she could picture was her new husband shaming her in front of the whole kingdom. What would he think if she confessed her confidence during sex was a falsehood, that she got nervous anytime he hesitated? What would he say once he learned she wasn’t as promiscuous as he thought she was?

 

She was halfway between sleep and awake when the clash of steel had her jolting awake. She jumped up as she heard several battles raging outside the tent, this wasn’t simple training-someone was attacking. She dove for the trunk with her belongings and frantically searched for the blade she knew she’d packed. The moment she found it she felt a painful tug on her hair before it became unbearable and she was thrown back from the trunk. Unarmed and afraid she looked up to see two men and a women staring at her, the women held a sword, one of the men held a woodcutter's axe, and the last held a makeshift bow. 

 

“This must be our new Queen.” one of the men said in an excited purr. 

 

“No need to be afraid,” the women put on a warm if not flirtatious smile. “We are here to slaughter the Mad King and return you to your homeland.”

 

Her hands were trembling, her heartbeat pounded in her ears, she was sure they could smell her fear. She was a mouse and they the viper poised to end her life. As a member of a royal family, she was used to the threat of death, but it had never felt more fact than it did now. 

 

“Where is the King?” the third demanded in a harsh voice.

 

“I-I … I don’t k-know” Daevaris whimpered. She hated how weak she was, hated that forever these people would know how she quivered before them. The most powerful women in the land had curled up in a ball like a crying child. 

 

“Shh, Shh now my pretty young Queen.” the man holding the bow cooed as he slowly approached her, lowering his weapon as a darkness rose in his pupils. 

 

“My husband-” she tried.

 

“That murderer doesn't deserve a beauty like you.” the women said setting down her sword. 

 

“Now is not the time for one of your orgies!” the third man hissed but was ignored but the other two. A new found fear courses through her veins as she realized their new intentions, they were going to play with her before the ended her existence. 

 

“Please.” she begged.

 

“Look how afraid she is.” the man taunted.

 

The man moved behind her as the women positioned herself right in front of her, the women ran her course hands down Daevaris’s bare arms. She closed her eyes and tears were able to slip free, she felt the man kiss her right shoulder blade and she flinched away only long enough for the women to press a kiss to the right side of her jawline. She was quickly rising to a horrible sob as they began to touch and caress her body, her trembling only pushing them further. The sound of flesh being sliced and the pooling of blood made her eyes open wide and the two touching her to remove themselves from her. 

 

Ryan stood, blood splattered across clothes, his sword dripped with the thick red liquid, his eyes held a fury she hadn’t know he was capable of. The third man lay on the floor of the tent, a perfect line across his throat as he bled out over the furs of the bed. The two who remained alive dove for their weapons, distracted by the threat of Ryan they didn’t see Davaris reach forward and grab the abandoned axe. She pushed through her impending panic attack and swiped at the man.

 

“You bitch!” he reared back and punched her cheek. His rage a retaliation gave Ryan the chance to end the woman. Daevaris fell to the floor with the power of his punch but by the time she looked back up her husbands sword poked out from the man chest. The sliding of steel from the body sounded the end of the attack as all three assailants laid on the floor dead. Now safe, with them dead and her husband-sworn to protect her-she allowed her panic attack to take her. She struggled to breath, her chest clenching tightly, tears streaming and her whole body shaking violently. 

 

“Daevaris!” he tried to call out to her, to bring her out of her fear to let her know the danger was gone-that she was safe. “Did they hurt you?” his voice cracked as he realized he’d failed to protect her, he’d broken his promise. 

 

He reached out for her, the moment he touched her she launched herself at him and wept into his collar bone. He secured his arms around her and tried to soothe her with his voice and the motion of rubbing her back.

 

“They are gone, it’s alright. You are safe now.” his voice was calm despite the way he truly felt, his tone and the softness of it was causing her to slowly let go of the anxiety pulling at her. When she calmed enough to be coherent he tried to talk to her. “Did they hurt you?”

 

Her answer was to look up into his eyes as her hand reached to her right cheek that was already purpling with a bruise. She pressed into the sensitive flesh and hissed in pain, he moved her hand away and inspected the damage for himself. The bruise was angry and worse than any physical damage he’d ever seen upon a women’s flesh. 

 

“We need to return home, we can’t let the people see this,” she motioned to her face. “No one, can know we were attacked.”

 

“I don’t care about the politics right now, you are my only concern in this moment.” his voice was firm, hi conviction strong. He did care for her already and she didn’t know whether to be glad or concerned for the future of the Kingdom should he choose her over it.

 

“I’m fine your Grace”

 

“Don’t do that,” he looked pained by the dissociation. “Don’t distance yourself, talk to me, tell me what you want, what your feeling. Don’t isolate me, tell me what i can do to help?”

 

“Take me home, where it's safe and i won’t be able to insult you further.”

 

A long silence filled the tent as he learned she held grudges, but if that was the worst her had to deal with in the future he could handle their relationship. He watched her as she carefully maneuvered throughout their tent, packing her things and avoiding the dead bodies.

 

“You insult me, you fail to keep me safe, i just … I want to go home.” she allowed silent tears to fall. 

 

“I shouldn’t have said that.” he aid softly as he cautiously approached her. “This is all new to both of us, while that is no excuse i think we both need to show some grace. I was in the wrong.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” she tried to brush him off, not ready to make up. 

 

“It does, I may be King but that doesn’t permit me to be an asshole.” 

 

She laughed even though she was still softly crying, she finally reached out to him. He didn’t hesitate to move to her and wrap his arms around her, hugging out their forgiveness. She wasn’t ready to admit it to her herself yet but she enjoyed the comfort of his touch and the security it gave her, 

 

“We will venture home in the morning, for now, try to rest.” he instructed as he called for guards to remove the bodies from the tent. He released her and went to aid the guards when she lunged for him and clamped her arms around her forearm.

 

“Stay with me!” he was surprised by the desperation he heard in her voice. He didn’t think she was one to beg but the look on her face-like a doe caught in headlights-was the only convincing he needed. She saw his eyes widen and realized how exposed she’d made herself and decided to force her trust on him. “I’m afraid.”

 

He nodded, together they cleaned the murder out of their tent and laid beneath the furs. His arms and the warmth from the bed promising her safety from the cruelty of the world. 

 

“You don’t know how to fight do you?” he asked slowly as slumber approached.

 

“No, never needed to learn.” she said through a yawn.

 

“We should fix that.” he said but she had already fallen asleep.


	5. Best of Intensions

The journey back home was much different than the journey to the villages. He'd hurt her with his words losing her trust, and even though she admitted vulnerability he hadn't gotten her trust back. He knew he fucked up, it was easy to see she had family issues which meant repairing the situation was going to be difficult. While she'd let him hold her the entire night after the attack and the nights after, she was mentally closed off. She needed him to hold her through the evening but he wasn't convinced it was because his embrace made her feel safe. She needed his touch for some other reason, they hadn't had sex since their wedding night so it wasn't lusting either. He didn't know why but in it wouldn't stop him from using it to make things better.

 

They returned and she went back to her act: doting Queen and loving wife, but her true emotions remained sealed away. Not even a week into their marriage and he'd already landed himself in the doghouse.

 

As her coronation approached, hey spent less and less time together. It was a legitimate excuse to distance herself from him but he decided enough was enough. She wouldn't be crowned until they fixed their relationship. He cleared their dinner plans so they could be alone instead of being surrounded by dignitaries and important diplomats. Dinner would just be the two of them, he’d instructed everyone that they were not to be disturbed until the next day.

 

“Before we married we vowed to never become like your parents but I feel as though we’ve made steps towards following in their footsteps.” he was perfectly calm as he spoke but looking across the table was blue eyes of fire and white knuckles clenching her silverware.

 

“I apologize, I’m not exactly thrilled with my husbands' opinion of me. I’ve been trying to make myself more appealing to prevent further distaste.” her teeth clenched several times while she spoke, her defense was to place the blame back on him but he wasn’t biting.

 

“Bullshit! I hurt your feelings, I get that but the only way this marriage will work it if we are honest and open with each other. You trusted me and I fucked up, I’m sorry. I don’t like … I don’t like being wrong. Your methods have worked far better in one day then my efforts over two years and I resented how efficient you turned out to be. I lashed out, it wasn’t right but try to see things from my view. I am used to whispers of negativity, surrounded by strangers with a woman who is easily wooing my people.”

 

There was silence as she looked at things from his perspective. Ryan thought she was shutting down again when she closed her eyes but after a few moments, she spoke.

 

“I was taught to get what I wanted by smiling, saying what everyone wanted to hear, and letting others do whatever they pleased with my body.” she opened her eyes, the fire gone and replaced by sadness. Clearly, the things she learned with the Madame weren’t her favorite. “When you hesitate, I feel as if I’ve lost your interest-like I’m a thorn in your side. I want to have mutual love with you but for me, love is displayed by holding each other, touching.”

 

“Your love language?” he asked. She nodded. He tried not to show his joy at her opening up, she needed to feel comfortable around him again. “I will try to be that for you.” he smiled softly.

 

“I’m sorry I make you feel uncomfortable,” she’d calmed down by this point. “We can make this work, we just need to communicate effectively.”

 

After the tension eased, dinner was filled conversation, slowly both of them loosened up until they were making jokes and leaning towards one another. Sometime during the conversation, they’d moved their chairs closer together so they were seated right beside one another. He wasn’t sure when she’d laid her head on his shoulder but at some point, he’d began running his fingers through her hair. The soft, deep vibrations of his voice while he recanted a tale from his youth and the lulling sensation of him running his fingers through her hair had her falling into a deep sleep. He finished his tale before he realized she was sleeping.

 

He gently slid from his chair and picked his bride up in his arms. She didn’t stir as he carried her over to their bed and laid her down, he covered her in the blanket and moved away from the frame. The moment he was away from the frame she looked up at him, a dopey smile and face full of sleep.

 

“I think I will love you,” she rubbed her eyes and smiled wider at him. “I hope it happens soon.” she was half awake when she spoke but she still beckoned him to join her in bed. He dressed in night attire and climbed into bed with her, holding her close and hoping they could love one another.

 

He didn’t feel like he’d been asleep long when a pain in his ribs and sobbing woke him from his sleep. He grabbed the dagger from under Davaris’ pillow and jumped out of bed. His tired eyes scanned the room looking for danger when he couldn’t find any he listened for the crying and it led him back to his bed. Davaris was still asleep but she looked to be in absolute agony as she cried in her sleep. Should he wake her? It’d been a long day for both of them, they needed their sleep. He placed the dagger on the bedside table and reacted, climbing back into bed and pulling her into his arms.

 

“Shhh, I’m here,” he whispered into her ear, softly and constantly until she became silent and her body stopped shaking.

 

King Ryan had more enemies then he could count but at least he learned how to conquer her nightmares. That was enough for now.


	6. Insert Missing Training Motage Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it been a long time but I'm trying to figure this story out. When I started writing it I had the beginning and the end planned out but the middle is still fuzzy. Major plot stuff is going to start happening in the next chapters.

I tried not to show how bored or stiff I was as I kneeled before Ryan on the cold stone steps that led to the throne. Where once there was a single golden chair coated in soft red fabric, now two resided. Ryan stared down at me within indifference, perhaps he was more exhausted than he'd led me to believe. Jeremy stood beside me, a silver circlet in his hands as he awaited his Kings approval. Ryan's eyes drifted out to view all who gathered in the throne room, looking for anyone to object. It was tense in the room, everyone remained silent.

 

Ryan's crystal eyes turned to Jeremy and nodded. 

 

"I crown thee, Queen Daevaris Haywood of Achieveland.” Jeremy gently placed the silver circlet on my head and stepped to the side to kneel.

 

Ryan rose from his throne, a mask that betrays no emotion as he stopped before me. His outstretched hand entered my sight and I took it, allowing our eyes to meet as he helped me stand. He guided me towards the golden chair beside his own. Together we turned to face our people who then fell to their knees in respect. Ryan turned to look at me and motioned for me to sit before him. It wasn't proper, the king should be seated before anyone else but I couldn't exactly argue with him right now. I sat and he followed suit allowing the people to rise. The moment they stood people either filtered out of the hall or towards us to introduce themselves or ask questions.

  
  
  
  


The ceremony went over a lot better than we’d anticipated but the merriment was short lived. The day after the ceremony Ryan had made true to his word and arranged for me to begin combat training. He woke me up before the sun had risen for the day and whisked me away to a secluded part of the grounds where a man I vaguely recognized was waiting for us. I assumed he was Michael Jones, the man Ryan said would be teaching me to defend myself. 

 

“I’m not so sure about this.” I clung tightly to Ryan’s arm as he tried to hand me off to Michael. 

 

“You need this, next time I might not be there in time and it will make me feel better knowing you can put up a fight.” his words showed how reassured he was by this and if that was something I could do for him I was willing to try. 

 

“Are you going to stay?” 

 

“I’m a pretty good fighter, I could help,”

 

“The fuck you will.” Michael’s voice interrupted us. “I don’t need you distracting her.”

 

“Come on Michael, you know I can hold my own in a fight.” Ryan smiles. 

 

“I don’t think your methods will work best for her.”

 

What I had thought would be combat training for me turned into me getting in shape. We’d stretch, go for a run, do a pretty intense workout, and then maybe spar for fifteen minutes before he was sending me back off to the castle. I was getting irritated with the slow progress, every time I saw Sir Jones all I wanted to do was punch him in his smug face. Most days, after my training session Ryan would be waiting for me in our room with a bath already prepared and breakfast waiting. Sometimes he’d stay and chat about what I’d learned, other times we’d make love, but most of the time he gives me a quick kiss before he was rushed off to begin his day.

 

Today was no such day. The moment I stepped through the door, aching and sweating his lips were on mine. Normally I’d be thrilled, giggle as I matched his pace but today was not going so well. For the first time ever I’d woken earlier than Ryan, a massive headache and a stomach ache beyond compare. I’d woken him with my retching, when he came to check on me his first response was I’d become pregnant but I knew it not to be true. He almost didn’t let me go to training with Michael but I insisted, promised him I saw Jeremy after breakfast and confirm I was pregnant if he let me go. Training had only made things worse.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked when I didn’t reciprocate his affections. He was so eager and all I wanted was to crawl back into bed and sleep off whatever bug was pulling at me.

 

“I don’t feel well.”

 

“The baby-”

 

“I’m not pregnant, Ryan. It's probably a common illness, is Jeremy on his way yet?” 

 

‘No, I thought you’d want to bathe first.”

 

“No, I just want to sleep. Will you send for him?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Ryan sent for Jeremy and helped me into more comfortable clothing before pulling back the duvet on our bed. I was surprised when he crawled in behind me and pulled me against him, his body heat made me shiver. I hadn’t realized how cold I was until I was wrapped in the warmth of his arms. 

 

“You're burning up!” Ryan moved to take the blanket from me but I whimpered at the chill that ran down my spine. 

 

“I-I”m freeezing!” my teeth chattered as I spoke.

 

“How are you-”

 

Ryan was interrupted by the knock at the door, casting me a concerned glance he got out of the bed and went to answer it. Jeremy entered the room and came straight towards me, studying my shaking form.

 

“I thought you said she was pregnant?” Jeremy looked over to Ryan before placing the back of his hand on my forehead.

 

“I think he w-was hoping I was.” I smiled softly but it made me cough, I used my hand to cover my mouth and felt the gross saliva coating it. When I pulled away I discovered it was saliva at all, it was blood. I immediately locked eyes with Ryan, I knew what this was and I was afraid.

 

“Poison,” Jeremy said softly. “Ryan I need to cheek you if the Queen has been poisoned it's likely you have been too.”

 

“Can you help her?” Ryan asked pushing Jeremy away, trying to focus his attention back on me.

 

“I could if-”

 

“If what!”

 

“If I know what kind of poison it was, how it was giving to her!” the two men shouted at each other. 

 

“Then find out how she was poisoned and until we have an answer no one leaves this castle.”


End file.
